Jacob's Chance
by TheLullaby13
Summary: After saying goodbye to Jacob and crying to Edward in Eclipse, Bella realizes she might have made a mistake in her choice. The real question now is; who does she need? And will she stay true to her decision? Or will unwanted occurances stop her?
1. Seperation

If you fall in love with two people- pick the second, because if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the other.

- Anonymous

**Chapter One **

"Bella…are you_ sure_? Did you make the right choice? I've never seen you in so much pain-"His voice broke on the last word.

But I had known worse pain.

I hid my face in my hair, avoiding his burning eyes. "Edward…"

I slid my hand around his waist and buried my face into his chest. I started to remember back to when I was in my own personal dark ages. Specifically recalling the moments where I was alone. Those days seemed like a thousand years ago, and I tried with every ounce of my being to forget those wretched times. But sometimes, you just can't forget. The aching hole that lived in my chest, the overpowering emptiness and darkness, and then the one bright warm spot- Jacob.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was hoarse, like he himself had been crying, if that were possible.

I didn't look up at him, I couldn't stand seeing his face. I was afraid that the pain in his voice would be displayed on his perfect marble features. "Edward, I love you."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed my forehead. "I love you, too."

He seemed to remain quiet, and I went back to thinking about those dreadful six months. The worse pain was when Edward was gone, I couldn't live without him. I couldn't be happy without him. Suddenly I was hit with words said from what seemed like long ago, the words of my dear Jacob.

"'You've never tried. When he left, you spent all your energy holding on to him. You could be happy if you let go. You could be happy with me.'"

Back then it seemed like I didn't have a choice, and that all I wanted was Edward. But after discovering that I do love Jacob Black with all my heart, it seems that I have a choice. _Or do I_? I had hurt Jacob so much in the past year, and every memory of pain on his face, caused by me, made me want to die. It killed me to know that I was causing my beautiful Jacob all this agony. But after all this, I couldn't stand to see him be anything but happy, and if I went back to him, I could hurt him again. And I did not want to do that. So what choice do I have? Is it "cause Jacob more pain, just so I can be happy" or is it "let him live his life, without more interference and pain by me"?

Icy fear started trickling through my veins. Why was I thinking about Jacob? After this long session of crying, and that painful final conversation, why was he still here; in my thoughts? I know that I love him, but I love Edward more… I think?

The more I thought about it, the more confused I became. Edward had left me; Jacob was always here for me. Like Edward said, Jake stitched me up when Edward left me bleeding, and those kinds of stitches don't dissolve on their own. Would I be better off with Jake? Would the more natural path suit my life better? Could I be happy without Edward? _Could I let him go?_

I gasped when Edwards hand brushed my cheek. "Bella, love, don't cry. Please."

I looked down at the moisture that ran across his thumb, and that's when I lost it.

"I can't make everyone happy, Edward. I can't keep everyone safe, and most in importantly _I can't keep putting people in danger._" My voice was rough, It cracked with emotion.

"Bella, no one is asking for you to make them happy, especially not me. All I want from you, is for you to assure me that you're happy, because that's all that matters to me."

I looked up at him; his dark eyes were burning right through me. His perfectly smooth expression was well put together, but I saw the pain behind his mask. "I need to…" I couldn't get the rest out.

"Isabella Swan, I love you, and I always will. You know that, and right now, I can see I'm not what you want- what you _need._ Go Bella, go to Jacob, but know this; I will _always _be here for you, waiting in the wings."

I was not surprised at his words, but his voice. It was pained, but calm. I reached up for his face and I pulled him close to me. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the bed.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I love you forever. I know that I'm hurting you, and that kills me. But right now… I need him. Please… don't do anything… irrational… I tried to let him go, Edward, but I couldn't. I need you in my life, and I'm not positive about anything yet, but I think this is best for now… I love you so much."

He looked into my eyes and leaned forward to close the distance between us. This kiss was not gentle in any way. His lips were fierce on mine, and his arms were a little too tight around my waist, but I didn't say anything. I twisted my fingers into his bronze hair as he traced kisses down my neck and back up to my mouth.

The farewell kiss lasted a good long time, but finally he pulled away and placed one smaller kiss on my red lips. It was very soft and short. He set me on my feet and stared at me.

I tore my eyes away from his gaze and whispered the only thing I could think of. "I'm sorry, I love you, and your family and I want to stay close… eventually. For now it will have to be a long distance thing… I know it will be hard, but like I said, I am not sure of anything yet, so… stay close. I love you so much."

His eyes were closed as he nodded and slowly pulled away from me, my hand staying in his until the distance pulled us apart. I took a deep breath, close my eyes, and when I re-opened them he was gone.

He was gone. I knew what I had to do; I knew what I needed to do. I needed my Jacob.

Charlie was still sleeping, and I could assume Jacob would be as well, but I didn't care. I needed him, and I know he needed me. The familiar drive to his house was short and I knew I needed to take this slow, but when I got there I couldn't help but jump from the cab of my truck and sprint to the front door. I fished there house key out from under the mat and quietly walked to his room.

I waited outside the door for awhile, debating how to say this. I wondered if he would take me with open arms. Had I hurt him too much for that? I shook the thought away as I slowly opened his door slightly. I peeked through the crevice and took a deep breath. My heart fluttered when I saw him.

He was awake, staring at his ceiling. His dark eyes were rimmed red; obviously he was sharing a sleepless night caused by weeping with me. He didn't hear me open his door. I watched him for a while more. He was breathing in quick gasps, and the thought of him crying over me made my heart break, and I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my way through the door.

He gasped "Bella, what the hell are you doing here?" His voice was weak, and his expression pained.

I walked over to his bed and held his face between my hands. "Handle the clouds, Jacob, and you will _never_ have to fight with an eclipse."

Before he could answer, I pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips to his. He didn't react badly, he was hesitant at first, but then he wrapped his arms around my neck. The kiss was very sweet, yet very wild. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him harder. He continued for a while until he pulled away and ran his hand down my face.

He closed his eyes. "Bella… Why?" His voice was acidic, and it frightened me.

"What do you mean Jacob? I thought-"

"Bella, why would you do this? It just will make things harder and more painful than necessary when you leave me." He cut me off.

"Jacob! I'm not going anywhere… unless you tell me to." I said with a sheepishly.

His eyes widened and his expression grew softer. "What?"

I closed my eyes. "Jacob, I left Edward. Well… I mean we sort of agreed that this was what I wanted. I know you're still recovering and I will understand completely if you tell me to get lost but-"

I was interrupted by his warm lips on mine; he lifted me to lay on the bed with him. His hand ran down my sides and stopped at my waist. His lingering lips stopped at my throat.

"Does this mean…?" he pondered

"Yes. I love you Jacob."

Jacob smiled and pulled me gently against his chest, being aware of the bandages the traced every inch of his body. He pressed his lips to my forehead and sighed.

"I love you too, Bella."

3


	2. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

**Well I didn't expect such a good outcome, I'm pleasantly surprised XD So this story is just about the twist and turns of Bella choosing Jacob, and what consequences may occur. But then again, every cloud has a silver lining, and every rose has its thorn (Brett Michaels XD) So yeah it would be really amazing to get some more reviews, and maybe if I get up to 10 I'll give you all a present, and I will definitely update much faster with reviews. ANYWAY, here is the story :-)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, unfortunately -_- All rights to Stephenie Meyer**

I awoke early in the morning covered in sweat. Where was I? Why am I so hot? I looked around the small crowded room, confused.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." A familiar husky voice whispered in my ear.

"Gah!" I shouted, taken by surprise.

"Sorry, Bells." Jacob said with a smile.

Suddenly memories of the previous night flowed through my memory: Saying goodbye to Jacob, crying to Edward, returning to Jacob, leaving Edward… It had all happened so fast, so sudden…

And I regretted nothing.

Of course I was upset that I had crushed Edward, and he was in more pain right now than I had ever experienced. Of course I would miss Edward, but right now there was nothing I needed more than my Jacob. He was my everything. He was the one who took care of me when I needed someone most; when no one else could make me feel whole.

I smiled and cuddled closer to his chest even though I was already drenched with sweat. I couldn't stand any space between us at this moment, it was too perfect. He kissed my forehead and I laced my fingers through his.

"What a nice way to wake up." I commented.

"I'll say, but what about Charlie?"

Ah, crap.

"I guess I'll just tell him I came to see, you. That you called or I got weak… something like that." I said quietly.

"Well hey, Charlie loves me. He won't mind."

It's true, Charlie wouldn't mind, but he would be so curious as to what happened between Edward and myself. I would have to decide on a story that made sense. Maybe I'd say Jacob called saying he was having trouble breathing, and Billy wasn't home so I went to check on him. Yeah, that sounds good.

"So uh…" Jacob began absentmindedly "Now what?"

"That's a good question. Anything you want to do? Well, not that you can do much, but anything you're sort of capable of?" I asked wanting to sound humorous.

Jacob laughed "I guess I'd like to hear how this whole thing came about; why did you change your mind and choose me?"

This was a very good question, and to be honest, it kind of stumped me.

"Well, Jacob…" I began thoughtlessly "I don't think I ever _changed_ my mind. I believe that the whole time you were probably what I wanted. I was just trying to push you away because I didn't think I was good enough for you… Or maybe I was afraid you would leave me, too. Just like Edward did. Jacob, I don't really know why I was so convinced that Edward was better for me than you, because he's not. I do love Edward… but not the same way. It's not a friendship love with Edward, it is a lot stronger. But with your non-friendship love I feel so much more… complete? I love the way it feels when I'm with you. I feel warm and fuzzy. You make me smile, and Edward did too, but with you it just comes so much more naturally. So while I was crying with Edward last night, and him trying to make me happy, I realized that I don't only want your love- I need it."

These words of truth came so fast that at first I wasn't sure I had even said them- just thought them. But then I saw his once serious face turn into a bright, glowing smile that belonged only to my Jacob. I looked into his eyes and saw the burning intensity of the love that I had be denying for the past year.

I was about to say something, but my lips were suddenly very busy.

Every time Jacob kissed me, a new door that had forever been sealed shut opened. New burning feelings that I had never felt before knotted through my stomach. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips travel down my jaw. He was so warm.

"You have _no_ idea how that means to me" He whispered urgently against my skin.

I smiled but didn't respond. The only answer was me running my fingers through his hair, and moving my lips feverishly against his. I felt his arms tighten around me as he flipped us so that I was pinned under his muscled body.

Slowly he peppered light kissed down my neck and back up until he reached my mouth again. He looked into my eyes and kissed my once, twice, again, until he finally sighed with content and rolled over.

"Wow." Was the only response I could manage.

He grinned "Indeed." Then he winced,

"What is it, Jake?" I asked- my voice panicked.

He smiled at the worry in my voice. "It's nothing, I just tend to forget that I shouldn't move that much."

Ah, yes. He was still gravely injured, wasn't he?

"Oops." I murmured, and started to get up. His hand caught my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked quickly.

I smiled and lied back down next to him and smiled. I loved this boy so much and he loved me too, obviously. I was glad that I could be with him and know that I wasn't hurting him physically, like the way my scent had caused blistering fire to be sent down Edward's throat. At least I could keep one person happy in this ever so screwed up world.

I looked deep into his dark eyes, his eyelashes fluttered.

"Nowhere." I whispered softly.

And with that he smiled and kissed my lips once more with immense passion that only my Jacob, could possibly ever handle.


	3. Realization

**Author's Note: **

**Well hello there! OK so I tried to put this on last night, but fanfiction was being lame and wouldn't let me. I'm hoping to get some more reviews and preferably longer ones :) but that's ok either way! Shout out ' Mrs. Haley Lautner ' ! She has given me two reviews! Oh yeah which reminds me, reviews = shout outs! So yeah here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, boo. I love it and consider it part of my life, but Stephenie Meyer wrote it.**

I'm not sure how long Jacob and I lay there, it could've been minutes or hours. Finally I heard Jake's stomach growl and convinced him to let me get him some food.

"You'll come back, right?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked blankly

"Just answer it, please." His eyes were slick with moisture.

"Jake, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not playing games anymore. I'm just going to get you food." I told him.

"Kay…" He said and closed his eyes. It must be the drugs, they make him drowsy.

I grinned and walked out of the room. Billy wasn't home; he had Sue Clearwater drive him down to Port Angeles to get some books for Jacob. Apparently Forks bookstore didn't have a good enough selection for Jacob.

I decided to take Jake's Rabbit instead of my truck because I didn't want to gain any unwanted attention from certain… people who may be in town.

I knew I was being ridiculous; there was no way they would be in town. What purpose would they have to be there? I wonder if Edward was angry, or Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice… I shuddered to think about what Rosalie would think about this. She was probably screaming at Edward about how she knew I was a waste of time, and that I wasn't worth anything.

Edward wouldn't hold a grudge, would he? I mean after all this time it just doesn't seem right. I love him, but Jacob is just what I need. I don't have to be careful with Jacob, and he doesn't have to be careful with me. It was natural, and isn't that the path Edward had always wanted me to take? Now I would grow up, possibly have kids, and die. The way he wanted it to be.

Wait. Grow up? _Grow up?_ I can't grow up! If Jacob doesn't, I'll be older and Jacob will remain seventeen. But then again, Jacob did have his growth spurt; so he is physically twenty five. That thought comforted me a little. As I stopped at a red light, I decided to turn the radio on; it had been a while since I'd listened to music.

The light turned green, and I drove down the street then turned right into the restaurant's parking lot. Jacob claimed he wanted Chinese food, and at this point I wasn't going to deny him anything, I mean after all we've been through the least I could do wa-

"Bella?" A voice asked from behind my window, I quickly rolled it down and turned to the figure.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked astonished. This is exactly what I was afraid of.

"Well, I was donating some old clothes to the thrift store next door and I saw you…" She said trailing off her sentence.

We stood there for a few minutes, mindlessly letting our eyes wander. The silence wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't pleasant either. Finally Alice broke the silence.

"So I'm sorry about you and Edward." She said quietly

"Don't be, it wasn't exactly a "breakup" in technical terms. It was more of an agreement. Well, I'm sure he didn't want it but…" I dropped my sentence, not knowing how to continue.

"He hasn't been home since yesterday, but I saw your decision. I can't say I approve, but then again it's not up to me." Alice kept her eyes down as she spoke.

"You're right, it isn't up to you. Jacob is what I need now, and there isn't anything that can change that."

"I know, I know. I just don't approve. Not for Edward's sake, for yours." She added bitterly.

"What do you mean "for my sake"?"

"Come on, Bella, he is a werewolf for crying out loud, they are _so_ unpredicta-"

"Alice, Jacob won't hurt me! I wish you would all just shut up about that! I ran with _vampires_ for Pete's sake! I think I know my way around the supernatural by now. No making him mad, when he starts to shake- run, and stay away from Paul! I get the rules, now butt out!"

The words were harsh, but true. I couldn't help but be furious at them. They just treat me like I'm glass; weak and fragile.

That's because I am to them.

"Bella! That's not what I meant! I could care less about your pack of _mutts. _All I'm talking about is Jacob. Aren't you afraid of him hurting you? Not physically but emotionally…?" She was speaking through her teeth, holding back fury.

"I don't understand." I whispered.

"Does the word "imprinting" ring a bell?" She asked sourly.

And with that, my heart sank. Jacob hadn't imprinted on me, which means he could still imprint on someone else and leave me. Jacob could leave me.

I hadn't thought about this at all, and now that I knew, what could I do about it? Nothing. That's what I could do.

No, it won't happen. Jacob will not leave me. He promised he would always be there for me, and I believed him. I love Jacob and he loved me. There could be something delaying the imprint or maybe he wouldn't imprint at all. Like he had said, some people just don't imprint, and there's nothing wrong with falling in love the old fashioned way.

Suddenly I was furious at the fact that Alice would even bring this up. First off, this was not any of her business. Secondly, Jacob would never hurt me. Lastly, I don't care what she thinks. Jacob is much too sweet to let anyone (let alone himself) hurt me.

"You know what, Alice? Shut the hell up. Jacob would never do that to me. He promised me, and besides, not all werewolves imprint. Actually it's considered quite rare when they do, but hey, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Bella, he may not choose it. It's a completely involuntary action, and yes I did know that. God, one night with a wolf and you're already acting like a bitch."

I growled at her and shifted out of park and drove away. I didn't need to deal with her crap right now. She was such a hypocrite. Edward hurt me, she hurt me, and her entire family hurt me! Hell, they've almost killed three times now! I drove to another Chinese place and grabbed take out, it was a further drive, but I didn't want to go back to the scenery of what just occurred.

When I pulled back up to Jake's house, Billy still wasn't home. I sighed in relief. I couldn't deal with parents right now. All I wanted to do was curl up by my Jacob and eat. I wanted to forget what Alice had just said and drift off to Jacob land. I had just gotten inside when I heard Jake call my name.

"Bella?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah it's me, Jake. I'll be right in." I answered him automatically. I gathered up some forks, napkins, and some extra plates just in case. Jake was sitting completely upright when I walked in the room.

"That took awhile; I was beginning to think you were going to ditch me." He said with a frown.

"Jacob I told you, I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to freak out, and I'm sorry I took forever, I ran into… someone."

"Who?" His face was confused.

I exhaled "It was just Alice."

His pursed his lips, his forehead creased. "Oh. How did that go?"

I sighed once more. "Not well."

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have gone."

"Don't be, it was an accident. She just brought up a few unwanted topics. Besides, we both need food." I grinned at this and handed him a container of rice.

"Yeah, well bloodsuckers will be bloodsuckers." Jacob muttered, jabbing his fork into the rice.

I sighed and settled next to him, he put his warm arm around me and kissed my forehead. I smiled and nibbled on a piece of chicken; my appetite basically gone.

I couldn't help but keep thinking about what Alice had said- Jacob imprinting. That could ruin everything that we've built up, and everything that I let go of for him would've been released for nothing. Jacob couldn't do that to me. I thought he wanted us to be together. I shook my head

Damn you, Alice.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jacob asked sounding concerned.

Should I tell him or ask about it? What's the worst that could happen, him saying it's a possibility?

"Well… something Alice said is bothering me." I said sheepishly

"What did she say?"

"Jacob, what would happen if you… imprinted?" I asked quietly; looking at my hands.

His face got red and he clenched his fists. "On you?"

"No, on someone else…"

Jacob looked at me with a serious face and took my hand in his. "Bella, I will never _ever_ hurt you. I swear. If I was to imprint… well then we would work it out into a way where I could still be with you. I promised you I would never hurt you and god damn it I intend to keep that promise." His voice was filled with passion.

Suddenly Jake's lips were on mine and both our plates were on the bedside table. His arms wrapped around me with a solid grip, my lips moved against his; soft at first than roughly. He rubbed soothing circles on my lower back as he moved to kiss my neck.

"I will never hurt you, Bella. I promise." He whispered as he lifted his lips back to mine.

"I believe you, Jacob." I told him.

But in all honesty, did I really?

**Author's Note:**

**Cliff Hanger! Sort of haha, so please please please PLEASE REVIEW. Don't forget, reviews = faster updates, longer chapters, and SHOUT OUTS! I'll update soon! Love, Me ;)**


	4. Believing

**Author's Note:**

**So I am feeling really good about this story, and I'm really enjoying it myself. I hope you all are enjoying it and I'd like to make another shout out to ' Mrs. Haley Launter ' for giving me some good suggestions, and also one to ' Malaysia Moorer ' for telling me to update because it was "just getting good"! Thank you so much to all of you and please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight *tear* All credit to Stephenie Meyer.**

It had been three months since Edward and I had separated; Jacob was fully healed, and now I was official with him. My dad was thrilled, but showed a little pity to Edward. Billy was also ecstatic, and showed no remorse what so ever. The wolf pack laughed and congratulated Jacob on winning me over. I grimaced at their choice of words, but quickly got over it when they hugged and welcomed me with open arms.

Currently I spend most of my time at Jake's house, and even stayed over. Charlie was all too trusting of Jacob, and Billy was always sad when I left because he considered me "family." I grinned at his comment and replied to him with a simple "ditto".

"Hey, Bella? Can you come here for a second?" Jake called from the kitchen. I got up off his bed and trotted in.

"Yeah, Jacob?" I answered, cooly.

"If I was to make you dinner, what would you like?"

I smiled and wound my arms around his waist. "Hmmm… How about this?" I said quietly.

I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly. Jacob had the best responses when I attempted to act cute. He would either laugh, because I would epically fail, or smile wickedly because I somewhat succeeded.

Jacob smiled against my mouth and braided his fingers through my hair. He picked me up in his arms so he wouldn't have to lean down. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me once on the neck, and then put me down. I frowned; I wasn't done yet.

He laughed at my expression. "I'm serious, Bella. I want to treat you better, be more _romantic._" He said while batting his eyelashes with phony adoration.

"Jake, I don't need anything like that. You are what makes me happy, nothing else can change that." I answered.

He didn't look convinced when he responded.

"I don't care. I want to do something for you, something fancy."

I sighed. "Fine, why don't we go for a picnic in the woods? That way I can be alone with beautiful you, in the beautiful wilderness."

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around my waist; sticking his hands in the back pockets of my jeans.

"Perfect, we'll go tonight; the weather is supposed to be nice."

"That sounds good to me." I whispered as he leaned down to kiss me again.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Jacob, are you sure you know where we're going? I mean this was a good idea, but it's getting kind of late." I said trying to sound relaxed. We'd been in the woods walking for a while now.

"Chill out, Bella. I know exactly where we are. We're almost there; just a few more steps."

We walked a couple hundred more yards when there was finally a clearing. I smiled brightly as I took in the scenery.

The little opening was indeed very small; a small circle surrounded by trees that had an opening to the beautiful moonlit sky. Our blanket would probably take up most of the space.

I looked into Jacob's eyes.

"It's beautiful, Jake. How could you have known about this place?" I asked; still gazing at the stars in wonder.

"Well, I found this place when I left home for the first time. It was after Edward came back. It was after I thought I had lost you forever." He looked deeply into my eyes. "While I was running in the forest, I found this place and slept here, it was just big enough for me to lie in." He added quietly.

"I see…" My voice was low. I had lost my train of thought when he said Edward's name.

This little spot reminded me of Edward's meadow, except that it's much smaller. I hadn't talked to Edward in for a while; only once since that last goodbye. It was a short conversation, but it was still difficult to think of.

_*flashback*_

_I was driving through down the highway thinking about what Alice had said; about Jacob imprinting. I couldn't stand the thought of losing him, after all that we had been through. The idea of being without Jake seemed impossible to imagine._

_Jacob could leave me though, it wouldn't be his choice; he would imprint and not be able to ignore the girl. I didn't want to think about this; everything would be fine, just like Jake promised- he would never hurt me._

_I sighed loudly and slammed on the brakes, pulling over to the side of the road. I couldn't even lie to _myself _convincingly. I was avoiding the truth because I couldn't handle it._

_I started to hyperventilate; my breathing coming in quick, uneven gasps. I put my head down on the steering wheel as sobs bubbled up my throat._

_I don't know how long I sat there, but I was jostled upright by the sound of a knock on the window._

_"Bella?" A velvety voice called as the passenger door opened._

_I didn't look up, I recognized this voice immediately. It was the voice that three months ago, I would've sworn I couldn't live without._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, trying to rub away loose drops of moisture from my red cheeks._

_"Alice saw… I couldn't just let you sit here alone, Bella, I just couldn't." The soft, flawless voice was pained and rough as it escaped his mouth. "Where is Jacob?" The voice asked._

_"He is at a pack meeting, Edward." I said through my teeth, trying to prevent more cries from escaping._

_Edward didn't say anything he just nodded. He sat there in silence with me for a while, until finally he spoke._

_"Are you ok, love?" _

_My breathing sped, as I answered._

"_You called me love." _

_The voice was quiet, I still hadn't looked up to see his face. He exhaled._

"_I did." He answered honestly._

_I finally looked up to meet his gaze, his eye were a burning onyx. The dark color sent shivers down my spine. His flawless face did nothing to me, though. No stirrings of emotion passed through me; just the feeling of sorrow. I had hurt this creature, and I couldn't even apologize for my choice- because I wasn't sorry._

"_Edward, I think you should go." I whispered looking back down at my hands. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew it wouldn't make a difference in my feelings if he stayed. I didn't want to give him unrealistic hope; I didn't want to kick him while he was down._

_He reached out to me, as if to caress my cheek, but then quickly dropped his hand. He sat for a moment as I closed my eyes. When I re-opened them, he was gone. I had let him leave again._

_And I still regretted nothing._

_*End flashback*_

"Bella?" Jacob said as he lightly shook my shoulder. I snapped out of my trance quickly.

"Sorry, Jacob, just adoring the sky." I mumbled quietly.

Jacob smiled as he spread out our blanket and pulled two bottles of cream soda from a paper bag; we had decided to eat dinner at home to avoid bugs.

I lied down onto the black with Jacob and I curled up into his warm chest. He pulled me up onto him so he could look into my eyes.

"I do love you, Bells." He said quietly.

"I know." Was all I could manage.

"No, you don't know. I can see it in your eyes, Bella. You still fear I'll leave you; and I wish there was some way I could convince that I will _never_ do that to you. He may have done it, Bella, but I won't."

I didn't know how to respond at first, but finally I got up the courage to say what I had really been thinking.

"Jacob, it won't be your fault. It will be an accident, an involuntary response; just like Sam and Leah. It can happen at any time, you'll be at the mall, a friend's house, the beach- _anywhere_, and a girl will walk past at the wrong time, you'll look into her eyes and I won't matter to you anymore this way." I said sheepishly, fighting back tears.

Jacob didn't answer, and I didn't blame him. There was no accurate response to what I had just said. All he did was tighten his hold around my waist and kiss me.

His lips were filled with sorrow, and I felt warm water drip from my eyelids. He pressed his lips to my jaw and spoke.

"Bella, I wish I could imprint on you. I don't understand why it hasn't happened. I have never felt like this with_ anyone_ before. I don't know what is holding it back."

"I'm not the one, Jacob." I whispered quietly into his chest.

"Never say that!" He said louder than normal. "Never say that you're not good enough for me, because you're beyond perfect. I have never met someone so understanding and pure as you. I just wish I could make you understand that I love you more than anything or anyone else in the entire world."

"I wish you could, too." I said, my face pressed against his hard chest.

Jacob stayed silent, thinking. Suddenly he kissed me hard and ran his fingertips lightly down my spine; I shivered.

"I love you more than life itself." He whispered against my lips.

He continues kissing me and moved his hand to my hip. I felt my breathing quicken and my heart rate speed.

"I love you more than anyone else."

He kissed my jaw and neck for a few moments before pulling away.

"Bella, do you see all those stars? I love you more than any of them, because you are my stars, my sky. That sky stretches on forever, and those bright specks are all points of light and reason. There is no reason without you, I would have nothing if it weren't for you. You aren't the moon in my sky- not the one big thing; you're all the little things in my life put together. You are my stars, and I love you."

I looked into his eyes as I processed what he just said to me. Could he really mean what he was saying? Could I really be his everything?

Yes, I could be, I could be anything for him. I could be the one who loves him for his entire life and never get tired of him. I could be the one to hold his hand when he needed someone. I could be the one who he grows old with and carries his soul with for the rest of time. Jacob didn't need to imprint on me, it doesn't matter.

"I love you too, Jacob. I see what you are saying, now."

He smiled and looked up into the sky, I looked up too. The stars were bright on this cloudless night, and just as his watch read midnight, a shooting star burst across the sky. The entire forest lit up in a bright blur as this one thing took over all the others. I looked back at Jacob, and sighed with content as I buried my face into his chest. He was the one thing that took over all the little things; the one thing that out shown all the rest of my life.

He was my shooting star.

**Author's Note:**

**I thought I would end this chapter on a happier note. This is NOT the end of the story, there is definitely more to come. Things may seem ok now, but don't always believe what you see. Please review! I hope you liked this chapter! I know I did! REVIEW!**


	5. Scars

**Author's Note: So I know I have been neglecting my readers, I have just been SOOO busy lately. It just kind of hit me the other day that I haven't been updating. I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me :) ? Thanks people! So yeah here is chapter five of Jacob's Chance. Enjoy, and please review! PLEASE! I'll give you a shout out :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. My savoir, Stephenie Meyer, does.**

I was sitting on Jacob's couch when I heard it. It was just a quick, single pulsed knock on the door. I really didn't think anything of it at the time, just that someone was at the door. I raised myself up off the sofa with a groan; my muscles felt very stiff.

When I opened the door, I wasn't surprised at who was there, the pack came over all the time.

"Hey, Paul, how's it going?" I gestured inward so he would come in out of the pouring rain.

"Fine, I need to talk to Jacob." He said with a sour tone.

"Oh, well, Jacob isn't home right now, but he is on the way if you don't mind waiting."

Paul shifted his wait uncomfortably, like he wasn't sure how to answer me. He then nodded and slumped down on to the brown, leather recliner placed in front of Jake's television. I returned to my place on the couch and pulled the long, sheep-skin blanket over me.

Paul looked tense; like he was holding something back. He was quivering too, just like Jacob did when he was about to phase…

"Can I get you anything?" I blurted out, looking for a polite escape from this room.

"No." Paul said through his teeth.

Damn it. I quickly turned my gaze back to the T.V. If Paul phased here, I was bound to get hurt, this room is so tiny.

What am I thinking? Paul isn't going to phase, I just worry too much. I looked back over at him and notice his teeth were clenched, his hands curled into tight fists; knuckles white.

"Is something wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, something is." He said loudly, in a frightening voice.

I wasn't sure if I should press any further, but eventually my curiosity won.

"What?" I questioned.

"Ever since _you_ started hanging around no one has a life of their own anymore! Jacob is being ridiculous! "'Protect Bella, Have to go see Bella, Take over so I can watch _Bella._'" Paul said quoting Jacob.

"I never see Rachel anymore because of you! That's right, Rachel! My _imprint._ Do you know how hard it is to have to stay away from someone that long with such a strong bond like that? Oh wait, I guess not, considering Jacob didn't imprint on you!"

Paul's words stabbed through me like a rusted knife, pain twisting through my chest when I realized what a nuisance I was becoming.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Damn it, Bella! I don't need your apology or sympathy! What I want is for you to know how this feels! God you are such a pain!"

Paul was shaking rapidly now, a low growl rumbled in his chest, and I knew what was coming.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I staggered backwards and bolted out through the door out into the rain. I was hoping he would stay inside and calm down, but I was wrong.

He followed me.

"I'm not done, Bella! The least you could do is listen! I mean come on, you owe us all!"

"I know, damn it, I know!" I cried "Don't you think I feel terrible? I don't know what else to do! I'm sorry you have to work so much, but it's not my fault! I can't help it if you're to pathetic to stand up to Jacob or Sam yourself!"

The moment I said those words, I regretted them.

Paul snarled wildly and flew into the air, pieces of shredded clothes hitting the ground. His fur was knotted and crazy; there was a fierce glint in his eye. He jumped forward and flicked his paw in a fast upward motion. He flew just centimeters away from me.

I slipped backwards; shocked by his closeness. I crawled slowly towards the woods. My legs and arms were dragging me slowly when suddenly I saw something.

Dark crimson liquid was pouring down my chest. As soon as I saw it, I felt it.

I screamed in agony as I felt a burning pain in my chest, I looked down to see huge claw marks stretching across my ribs, and I realized that Paul's jump past me was him doing this.

I looked up into the thick rain, I was cold and in pain, I noticed that Paul was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella!" I heard.

I shifted my gaze to see Jacob running towards me, shirtless. He had a blanket in hand and a towel.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Jacob asked when he reached me. Before I could answer he wrapped the blanket around me, pressed the towel to my wound, and lifted me off the ground.

"I…I don't…blood…" Was all I could manage to say.

"Bella I've got you, you're safe now." He whispered as we ran into the house.

I was a little surprised when he ran past the living room and into his bedroom. He quickly shut the door behind us and set me on the bed. He kissed my forehead than swiftly ran out of the room and returned just as quickly with a first aid kit.

He set the kit down, and sat on the ground next to the bed, he hovered over me. His hand raked the front of my wet shirt. When I realized what he was doing I weakly reached for his hands.

"Jake,"-Gasp-", what are you doing?" I asked through the searing pain in my chest.

He stopped, and looked at me seriously.

"Bella, you're bleeding. I know that it seems… Look I just want to bandage you. I need to see if you need stitches." His eyes were filled with determination.

"OK…" I whispered.

Jacob quickly returned his hand to my body, and unbuttoned my shirt. I gasped at the cold mixed with the pain. I felt more wetness come out of my eyes. Jacob looked up at me and growled.

"I'm going to kill him."

I didn't answer him. Normally I would've told him no, Paul couldn't help it, and it was my fault for provoking him. But right now I was in too much pain to speak. I was afraid when I opened my mouth I would cry or scream, and that would hurt Jacob more than it would hurt me.

I just lay there quietly, my face a deep red as I felt Jacob wrapped gauze around my rib cage. I was embarrassed by the fact that he could see my bra, of course, but mostly I was just flushed from crying.

Finally Jacob finished bandaging my cuts -which weren't as bad as we thought- and he stood up and walked to his dresser. He came back with a black t-shirt.

"Here, you can put this on, you have to be freezing." He said quietly.

I shivered and went to sit up to put it on, but gasped in pain as I pulled on my cuts. Jacob rushed to side and took the shirt.

"Do you mind?" He asked politely

I shook my head, and allowed him to pull the dry shirt over my head. I shivered involuntarily, and pulled the blanket over myself. I smiled wryly at Jacob and finally spoke.

"You know, you not wearing a shirt is very distracting." I said with a giggle. Jacob smiled widely.

"I could say the same thing about you." He added.

I flushed pink and averted my eyes to the ceiling. I was hoping we wouldn't have to talk about the incident, but as always, I was wrong.

"Are you ok?" He asked, placing a hand over my flushed forehead.

"Just cold, are you ok?" I countered back at him.

"I'm fine, just really mad. At Paul."As he spoke he climbed into the bed next to me, and wrapped his warm arms around me, I cuddled into his chest.

I sighed. "Jacob, I provoked him, he was in control until I opened my big mouth. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't. Paul is an idiot and I _will_ take care of him. He's not going to get away with this."

"Jacob, there really is no point to this. Paul was just talking to me and then things got a little heated and I said some stupid things which caused Paul to react in a natural way. Well, a werewolf's natural way."

Jacob frowned at me and touched my cheek. "You can't expect me to just let him go."

"Fine, but I don't want to see Paul running on three legs anytime soon." I said trying my best to act serious. I failed, naturally.

"Oh, Bella." Jacob sighed.

I snuggled closer to Jake and wrapped my arms around his bare torso. His fingers wound softly into my hair as he leaned down to kiss me.

Really there was nothing else I needed right now than for Jacob to hold me. The feeling of his lips against mine just made things all the more better. I shuddered lightly against his warm lips but quickly melted into them. I ran my hands up his chest and smiled against him. I was so lost in everything Jacob I actually had to pull away because I forgot to breathe.

Jacob took advantage of that moment to pull my shirt up, which made me jump, and then ever so carefully he pressed his soft lips to the long claw marks that traced my chest.

These were the results of being with a werewolf. The pain I had felt was terrible, but I also realized that I had never felt more loved. I loved Jacob, and certain loves come with a price. But this wasn't a price, these were scars. Beautiful scars that will make me remember this night forever.

These are the scars of our love.

**Author's note: Some of you may find this chapter kind of random, but later on in the story it will have a purpose. I liked this chapter a lot because it helps show how much Jacob cares for Bella, and that he loves her. Please read and review.**


	6. Possible Regret

**Author's note: OHMYGODDDD, my computer is fixed XD, I sowwy for the wait. Ok so this chapter is going to lead up to something…else ;) You have to keep reading to find out. Alright lovelies 3 enjoyyy 3 **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, my savior, owns all of these characters and their original storyline. I just mix them around in a new way. No copyright intended.**

Chapter Six

It's dark. I'm running. Where is Jacob? He should be here. I hear a low growl from the middle of the forest. I quicken my pace, but a lone log splayed across the forest floor blocks my stride and I tumble to the ground. The loud, throaty grumble is much closer now, most likely right behind me. I realize running is futile. I curl up in a ball and cover my face in a last attempt at protection. The growl had turned to ferocious snarl and is directly above me, I don't look. I have accepted my fate, yet I am still terrified, and I know looking into the eyes of my death will only make it worse. I whimper as the monster whispers one final word into the darkness.

"Bella."

I shoot up straight, to find myself surrounded in complete black; I am sweating and gasping for breath. I wipe my face across my forehead and fall back onto the bed. The bed… the empty bed? My hand graze over the cotton sheets only to come up with nothing; where's Jacob?

This is strange; Jacob never leaves in the middle of the night, ever. I rise to my feet, wincing as the sudden movement pulls my still sore skin.

It has been three weeks since my encounter with Paul, but my scars still burn every once in a while. Jacob has been taking it well, but he still refuses to talk to Paul, who keeps bombarding me with apologies. I try to explain that its fine, and the best was for me was to just forgive and forget, but Paul insists on another way to make amends.

As I contemplated more ways to make Paul back off, I circuited the entire house. Jacob was nowhere in sight. I wandered into the kitchen again in the hopes of finding a note or something, but there was nothing. I sighed and sank down to the floor in frustration. I wasn't mad at him, no not at all. I just knew that I would not be able to fall asleep after that wonderful dream.

My head leaned back against the wall, and my eyes closed. I started thinking about my Jacob. He was my happy place in life, his warm, russet skin and his beautiful dark eyes. I sighed in content. I was almost to the point of being able to think about sleep when a crash broke the silence.

My eyes shot open like rockets. A low oath made my heart flutter spastically.

"Jacob?" I whispered into the dark.

Silence.

Oh my god, someone is in my house. Oh my lord, I have no werewolf to protect me.

I rose from my sitting position and slowly opened the kitchen's cutlery drawer and pulled a small steak knife from its contents. I inched closer in the direction of the noise.

I inhaled and spoke more loudly this time "Hello?"

There was nothing, just the white moonlight shining through the glass doors. I slid closer to the door, my breathing hitched, Goosebumps erect on my skin. When suddenly…

"Bella?"

My bloodcurdling scream lasted a sixth of second before a warm hand clamped down on my mouth with a hard force. I whimpered against the skin as another hand pressed against my hair.

"Bella, oh Bella! What's wrong?" Jacob asked urgently

I exhaled in relief. It was just my Jacob. I was safe.

"You scared me! I almost had a heart attack! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, love. Sam called… I had to go. I'm sorry." He responded softly.

I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, and rubbed soothing circles against my back. As my breathing evened out I began to feel sleepy, and I knew he could tell. He lifted my in his arms and carried me back to his room. He set me in his bed and I lied back down. I watched as he removed his shirt and climbed into bed next to me. I curled against his chest and smiled. He kissed my forehead and we both drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Jacob announced that we were going to a party.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's at… well… it's um… at the Cullen's house."

I nearly choked on the bit of muffing I was eating.

"What? Are you insane?" I accused him.

"Bella, you and Edward have been split for 4 months, and you both agreed that you would stay friends, and I mean think of Alice, you two were best friends-"

"Were! We were best friends! You didn't hear what she said about you that day in the parking lot. She accused you of being a bad person and tried to get me to leave you by telling me that you were going to leave _me_." I interrupted bitterly.

"Bella I understand that bu-"

"You don't even like the Cullens, why do you want to go to this?"

"Would you just let me talk?" He responded sharply. I eyed him critically.

He exhaled. "Ok look, Alice called me and said that she missed you and is sorry, at first I was skeptical about whether her apology was sincere. I mean we all know I have absolutely no tolerance for bloodsuckers,"-I still winced at the word.-", but I felt bad because if there was anything I _did_ know about your time with… them, it's that you and Alice were like sisters. So when she said that she was having a little get together for us wolves and the vamps, I thought maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. You know maybe loosen these tight strings."

I stared at him, my mouth agape.

"Well?" He asked, one eyebrow rising slightly.

"Um… ok… well what about Edward? Do the other wolves approve of this?" I questioned.

"Alice told me that Edward most likely won't hand around for this party, but she did tell him about it and he said that he would behave if he hung around. He has been coming around more lately and realizing that you are in love with me, and that you are happy. Alice says that's all he cares about." He smiled at the words.

I couldn't help a grin myself, Edward, my first love, is beginning to accept my decision.

"Alright, what about the pack?"

"Sam, Emily, Seth, Jared, Kim, you, and myself are the only wolves and non-monsters going." He said with a laugh.

"I can understand why some people wouldn't go, but its ok." I said quietly.

Jacob looked at me and smiled; he walked towards me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for being civil, oh, and bring you bathing suit. It's a pool party." He whispered in my ear.

He pulled away and exited the kitchen. I sighed; this ought to be a fun day.

When we arrived to the party, I was engulfed in hellos from my once-was family. Jacob responded politely when they greeted him as well. I was surprised; he was really doing this for me. He wanted me to be friends with people from my old life.

"Bella!" I heard a soprano voice shout from somewhere, and before I could look to see where it came from I was wrapped in cool, stone arms. The familiar scent of mint and lavender wafted around me. It made me dizzy.

"Hi, Alice." I muttered through a daze.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, I should've never said those things; I felt awful!" She apologized loudly.

"Alice, its ok, you were mad, I was mad. Let's just forget about it." I responded.

"I agree."

She let go of me and ran around the house to the pool. I followed he; putting my sunglasses on. Jacob trailed behind me quietly, I turned my head and smiled at him, he smirked back.

"Baby sister!" I heard a deep voice shout, and I was swept up in Emmett's muscular arms. I heard Jacob slip a low growl behind me.

"Oh calm down, killer. I just missed her. Bella, I don't care if you broke up with Edward, I still consider you my sister." He told me.

"Thanks, Em." I told him, Jacob rolled his eyes.

I continued to have reunions with all of the Cullen family, who all gave me the same warm welcome as Alice and Emmett. Rosalie and Edward were an exception, though that was to be expected.

The day went by quickly, and I have to admit, everyone was having fun. The wolves and vampires played volleyball while us humans sat back and watched. The game was a little too intense for us mortals. When it was dark enough to go night swimming, the girls went to get changed, but I stayed because I had my suit on under my sundress.

I realized I left my camera in Jake's car, so I went to retrieve it in order to capture some fun moments. As I approached the door, I saw a silver car pull into the drive. Edward decided to show. He climbed out of the front seat and walked up to me.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted me casually. I could tell that this was difficult for him, and his reaction was to be expected. But what wasn't expected was my reaction.

His beauty stunned me, just like it had when I'd seen him for the first time. His velvet voice hung in the air, and the way he said my name made my heart beat erratically. I'm sure he could hear it, I flushed crimson.

"Hi, Edward." I said quietly; trying to straighten my thoughts.

"Are you ok?" He asked seriously, his hand going to my forehead. I shivered when he touched me, and inhaled his sweet scent.

"Yeah, I'm fine… It's just really good to see you. Um… why don't we get back to the party?" I suggested.

"Sure."

I walked ahead of him, and he hung back, respecting my intentional distance. When I got back to the party I ran straight to Jacob, hoping his closeness would set my brain straight. It worked alright.

"Ready to swim?" He asked excitedly. I nodded just as Edward walked into view. Jacob saw him and growled; Edward glowered back.

"He better keep his distance." He whispered through his teeth. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You behave, now let's swim." I shimmied the sundress down to my ankles to reveal my swim suit.

"Come on Alice!" I yelled, and we both jumped into the pool with a big splash. I laughed, and Jacob and the others smiled. Before we knew it all the kids were in the pool, everyone was having fun and getting along great until one moment.

I got up out of the pool to get a drink and as I turned back to the pool, Edward looked at me and gasped.

"Bella, what happened?" He exclaimed.

At first I didn't understand what he meant, but by the obvious stares at my ribcage, I looked down to see the long obvious scars that traced my chest. I felt self-conscious, and embarrassed, so I frantically responded and searched for my towel.

"Um, it's nothing, where's my towel?" I asked quickly.

Edward was getting out the pool now, "Bella, what are those from?"

"Mind your own business, leech." Jacob threatened.

Edward turned to Jacob, his eyes burning.

"You did this! You hurt her!" He snarled loudly

"I did nothing! If anything I saved her!"

"It's your job to protect her, your kind can't control themselves! How could you be so stupid and irresponsible?"

"Edward!" I yelled, Jacob was out of the pool now, approaching Edward. The others just watched in awe.

"I take much better care of her than you ever did! You almost killed her, three times! We should've never come! We're leaving, come on Bella." Jacob said loudly.

He dragged me away from them to the car, but Edward followed.

"She's not going anywhere, not with you, dog!"

And with that, I saw Edward's fist fly forward and hit Jacob.

I didn't know what to do, I was beginning to get dizzy, especially since Jake was bleeding, the trees began to spin, and then I fell back to the ground, the world turning black around me.

**Author's note: What's going to happen next? Review if you want more, suggestions and criticism! See you later, lovelies ;)**


	7. Facing Fears

**Author's Note: I have decided to keep write for Jacob's Chance. I am not going to allow negative feedback to make me stop writing, because I love this writing and every story deserves and ending. So this chapter contains writing from the deleted chapter, but I am changing how the plot plays out now. I hope more people like it this way. So here you go lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Tear T.T**

**Chapter Seven**

Fear; that's the only emotion I feel at first. As I become more aware of my surroundings, I keep my eyes close, scared of what I'd open them to. Then after listening for a few minutes, my fear was replaced by annoyance almost immediately.

"How much longer, Alice?"

"Shut up, Jacob. You know she can't see with you here. Actually, no, you're right, leave so she can see."

"Why don't you both shut up?

Yep. Definitely keeping my eyes closed. I can assume that Jacob will not take Edward's abuse lightly. Oh joy; more reasons to fight. I never understood why they couldn't get along, but then again I guess I never thought about it. I'd like to believe that it was their "Born-Nature" but I just can't seem to convince myself that that's it. I mean, sure, vampires and werewolves aren't put on the same planet to be best friends, but I still don't think that they were meant to be enemies either.

"Bella?" A velvet voice asked; a cool hand touched my forehead. There was a growl.

"Get over yourself, Jacob." Edward answered Jacob's silent statement. Another snarl followed his voice.

How necessary is it to wake up now? Maybe I should just go to sleep.

"Boys, I highly doubt Bella wants to wake up to you two fighting."

Thank you Esme!

"She's used to it." Jacob sneered.

That's it.

"Just because I'm used to it, Jacob, doesn't mean I like it." I snapped at him. Edward chuckled.

"You're awake." He mused.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, leech." Jacob replied rudely.

"Stop!" I grumbled as I sat up. I was on the Cullens' long leather couch in their familiar living room. I huffed and fell on to my back again.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked

I thought about that for a second. My head throbbed and my body felt drained. I was tired, _very_ tired.

"Exhausted, I think I need to sleep more." I answered closing my eyes.

"Do you wanna go home, Bells?" Jacob asked while I felt his hand smooth my hair back.

"I… I dunno…" I mumble incoherently. I felt like I couldn't find my voice.

"Just let her sleep here, dog. She'll faint again if you make her move." Edward sneered at Jacob. His voice had gone from smooth as satin to cold as ice.

"Don't tell me what to do, bloodsucker!" Jake shot back.

"Please…Stop…" I mumbled as I drifted.

"Boys, let her sleep." Esme chided. Yes… Just let Bella sleep…

As I drifted back into my slumber, many things came to mind. Why was I so affected by Edward now, opposed to when I had seen him in my car, many months ago? I didn't understand. There isn't a possibility that I could be in love with him again, right? I mean, no… Just no. There is no possibility because I promised Jacob I would stay with him as long as he wanted me, and it's not just that; I wanted Jacob, too, didn't I?

My thoughts became foggier as I felt my consciousness slip, and before I knew it, I was back into the dark.

**Edward's POV**

Isabella Marie Swan. That was the name of the girl I fell in love with. I promised myself I would always protect her, and yet here I am, watching her scarred body lay motionless as she recovers from the shock of my actions. As my family leaves the room, I think of my How could I have done this to her? I failed her and broke my promise. I let this beautiful girl slip through my fingers and fall into the dangerous hands of an uncontrollable werewolf. I am an idiot.

"This is your entire fault, Cullen." Jacob chastened.

"My fault? You're the one who let a werewolf shred inches into her skin! She's going to have those scars forever!" I yelled back at him.

"I did what I had to do! I wasn't home! I'm bound to Sam, it's not my fault we had to meet."

"So you're admitting it's your fault." I asked more calmly.

"No! It's not my fault; it's your fault for _attempting_ to hurt me. If you hadn't punched me, then maybe Bella wouldn't have passed out." Jacob spit.

Why am I sitting here arguing with this child? I know very well whose fault it is, and it most certainly wasn't _my _entire fault. I do admit that if I had held Bella closer maybe, and protected her better, then maybe this wouldn't have happened; but then again if _he_ had done _his_ job, Bella wouldn't have those hideous scars.

I know it wasn't my choice to have mine and Bella's relationship end, but I can't help but think that that may have been caused by me. No, not Bella's scars; that was Jacob. Jacob is the reason Bella got hurt, but I may be the reason she went to him. I never could give her what she wanted, when all she wanted was to be like me, so we could love each other equally, and she wanted that also: Love; More so physical love than emotional. I would give anything to have her back now, but I won't force her, if she's happy than I can survive.

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain mongrel.

"What, vamp can't think of a comeback?" Jacob sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, yes I can. Considering I know what you're going to say before you say it. But, since I am mature and know Bella would not want us to be fighting, I will not say anything more to you." I stated.

Jacob scoffed. "Whatever." He said and walked out the front door.

"Where are you going?" I said normally, knowing he could hear me.

"I'm going to get Bella some new clothes, considering her got soaked when you jumped out of the pool and grabbed her."

"She can just borrow something from Rose or Esme." I said quietly.

"Yeah, and have her smell like leech all day? No. Call me when she wakes up." Jacob told me, and he got into his car.

When I saw that he was gone, I kneeled down by Bella; pushing her hair out of her face.

"Still so beautiful…" I murmured.

"Edward…" She whispered.

I didn't know she was awake. I quickly went to back off, but she stopped me, her eyes shot open.

"Edward I know what you're thinking, well at least I can assume, and you're wrong." Bella said quietly. I didn't answer; I looked down at the floor.

"Edward, I promised Jacob that I would stay with him, and I am going to keep that promise."

"Think about what you just said, Bella. Do you still love Jacob?" I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Because the way you've been reacting to my presence says otherwise."

She shivered.

"Edward… Stop. You know I love Jacob." She whispers closing her eyes.

I thought about that, and yes, I did know that; but I also know that Bella loved me. I feel like I could prove to her that she is still in love with me, in fact, I know she is still in love with me. If I could prove to her that I can give her everything she wants, then maybe she'd come back to me.

If you really take all things under consideration, Jacob did steal the love of my life from me, so why don't I steal his? I guess it's just karma that they are the same girl. If I can convince her to listen, maybe I'll have another chance.

I need to talk to Bella alone, and with my family downstairs… well that just wasn't too private. So I picked her up and carried her to my room at a blinding speed.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted as he set me on the couch in his room.

I looked around, and the sight almost brought me to tears. The beautiful gold bed was still there, but I can't imagine why. The glass wall that showed the now dark forest allowed the sounds of the near flowing river to linger in the room. The sound was so familiar it felt like I had never stopped hearing it. I looked at the billows of satin fabric hanging down the walls brought back memories of the nights I spent here; particularly the night Edward Cullen asked me to marry him. I frowned at the thought, that memory was tainted. I had said yes and then left him for my best friend. I looked down at my feet while Edward answered me.

"Isabella Swan, I love you, and I know you still love me, too. So I've decided to do anything it takes, to get your love back, or at least make you come back. I'll do anything, Bella." He said powerfully. I looked up and saw his eyes, they were almost begging.

I didn't know what to say to him. I love Jacob. Jacob and I… well I have known him since I was a baby. He was one of my friends my whole life, he gave me my truck, and when Edward left me broken, Jacob put all of my pieces back together. Then when he kissed me on the mountain… and every kiss since then… I just know we belong together.

Then again, if I think about my past with Edward, well things just get even _more_ confusing. I think back to when I first saw him, when he kissed me by the car after leaving the meadow… I think about when I heard his voice in the ballet studio, when he sucked the venom from my hand and saved me. I do think about him leaving me, but then again Jacob left me, too. They both left me with the thought of keeping me safe, but obviously I need some super-natural creature to protect me. I remember the feel of his hand in mine as we walked to face the Volturi, and I think of the look on his face when I said yes to marry him_._

I think of his bravery when he killed Victoria that cold day, and the agony in his expression when I told him that I was leaving him. The thought made my stomach flip.

I looked up and stared into his smoldering, liquid butterscotch eyes. It kind of felt like I could see right through him, like there was no one there to block my view of the rest of the room. Maybe it's because he's not necessary for me to see now. Before, I just couldn't be without him, but now it's like I don't need him there at all.

Before, Edward had made me feel welcome, or like I could fit in… like I _did _fit in, but Jacob… he just made me feel warm. He made me feel complete. Although, Jacob wasn't here now, and I felt fine… Wait, where was Jacob? He didn't find it necessary to be there when I woke up? Again… the more that I think about this, where had Jacob been the past few weeks? He is always gone… But then again he is with Sam, or at least I think he is.

Anyway, Edward and I are done. He can be my friend, but all together, I love Jacob much more. I know that Edward and I have a past, but I just can't find the want to leave my Jacob. I know that when I saw Edward, I felt different; the butterflies were flying, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling. And I know what that feeling was now.

That feeling was guilt.

I felt guilty because Edward gave me everything good, and I gave him pain. He kept me safe and he loved me unconditionally, but it wasn't enough for me. I was ungrateful and selfish and I left him.

I looked away from him.

"Edward… I think I should go." I whispered.

He looked stunned, I stood off the bed and walked downstairs, passed the judging gold eyes, and broke Edward Cullen's heart for a second time.

As I walked to the driveway, I saw that our car was gone. I frowned; I needed to get out of here now.

"I'll drive you home, I see you here for a while still without it." A familiar bell like voice said.

"Thank you, Alice." I murmured.

I walked around Alice's Porsche and got in the passenger seat. I didn't want to talk to her, and I assumed she understood that because she was quiet the whole ride, but after awhile I couldn't take the silence.

"We shouldn't have came." I mused quietly.

"No, I'm glad you did, I think Edward understands that there's no way now." Alice responded.

I thought about that for a second, and I felt guilty yet again. I shook my head and looked out the window, we were approaching the reservation.

"Tell him I'm sorry and that I never meant to hurt him. Tell all of them, Alice. You have no idea how awful I feel. I will never forgive myself, but that's the way it is. Drop me off here, you can't go onto the reservation, remember?" I asked.

"I know, and I'll tell them, Bella. I hope you have a happy life, and I am still sorry, too, about that day in the parking lot. I'll see you around." Alice said as she pulled over.

I stepped out of the car and began walking right away; I didn't want to look back at the people I hurt.

As I walked it began to rain. Figures, doesn't it? I sighed and kept trudging through the growing puddles. It was late, _Very_ late. Probably around 2 a.m. I wasn't scared though, I knew I was safe here.

I'm glad that Jacob's house wasn't that far away from the border of the reservation, because I walking up to the house within 10 minutes of leaving Alice. I looked through the rain and saw Jacob's Rabbit in the driveway; so he was home? That's weird though, why would he be here and not at the Cullen's?

I walked up to the house and quietly opened the front door; all the lights were off in the kitchen. Maybe he had come home before going to Sam, that sounded reasonable.

But when I walked into the living room I saw something that made me wish I had stayed at the Cullens.

Jacob, my Jacob, was kissing a bronze haired beauty. The girl was petite, shorter than I was, and she was gorgeous; that hurt a lot. Out of shock, I dropped the house keys I had been carrying, and the crashed to wooden floor with the sound of clattering metal.

They pulled apart quickly.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed, standing.

My head was spinning, I didn't know what to think. I felt sick to my stomach, I clutched at my torso. The girl looked down; hiding her face.

Jacob walked towards me, his arms extended.

"Bella its no-"

"Don't touch me." I interrupted while he tried to hold me.

"Bella… Edward was supposed to call. Just give me a chance to explain" Jacob begged.

"You… I…" I muttered hopelessly. I just shook my head and covered my face. My cheeks were hot and wet against my skin.

I looked at Jacob and then at the girl, she was so beautiful. That just made everything worse. Normally a person would question why their boyfriend would do this, but I knew exactly why he did this.

I looked at Jacob again and closed my eyes. I shook my head and turned away, because I knew it didn't matter what I had to say, Jacob couldn't leave that girl. Jacob was no longer mine. Jacob had made his decision, and even though it was all unintentional, and my heart was now broken due to one reason.

Jacob had imprinted.

**Author's Note: I hope people like this better than what they did the deleted chapter. So all in all give me your thoughts, do you think Jacob will go back to Bella? Or do you think Jacob's Chance is done? Give me your predictions, lovelies ;)**


	8. His Only

**Author's Note: Hello loves. I know I haven't written in a long time, but I have had my reasons. This story has seen its fair share of critism from myself and readers, but I have decided not to let that stop me from finishing it. I will be writing at my own pace though, so don't expect updates extremely close together.**

Chapter Eight

Have you ever had those moments where you just feel worthless; like you don't matter at all? I'm almost positive everyone has felt that way at least once in their life, but I don't think many people have felt it as much as me.

As I stand here and stare at the love of my life and replay the last few moments in my mind over and over; I just can't help but feel like a complete waste of air and space. I'm looking at the two most perfect people I've seen for each other look ashamed to be in the same room because of me. I feel in the way; I feel unwanted.

"Bella, please. You have to listen to me. Its not what you think." Jacob's voice startles me. I was so lost in my own self hatred that I forgot the reality of the situation.

Jacob imprinted.

Or hadn't he? He say it wasn't what I thought, and if that is what I thought then maybe I was wrong? But if I was wrong then the only other option I could think of was that he chosingly cheated on me, but Jacob wouldn't do that... Would he?

I needed to think this out; I needed to talk to him. We had been putting off the reality of this possible situation for too long now anyway, and it was time we faced it. I looked right at the bronze haired girl and with a stern voice ordered-

"Get out."

She didn't hesitate as she quickly ran out the door. I waited until I heard a mysterious car engine start and the sound of unfamiliar tires rolling down the gravel driveway. When i was sure she was gone I turned to Jacob.

"...Why, Jacob, why?" I questioned, my voice light and broken.

He turned and sat on our leather couch. He wasn't facing me, but I the ragged sound of his breathing coming from between his teeth. He was in pain, and I didn't understand why.

"You tell me why, Bella. Why do you think I did this?" He questioned me bitterly. I quickly responded with my imediate answer.

"You imprinted on that girl, you love her."

Jacob's response was not what I had expected.

He started laughing hysterically. I was almost frightened by his sudden outburst. I shuffled back a few steps and waited for him to regain his composure enough to explain.

"Bella, I don't love that girl; not at all. I hardly even know her. And I most certainly did not imprint on her."

"Then why were you kissing her-"

"Why were you all over Cullen at the party?" He quickly interupted me.

I was shocked by his sudden accusation. I hadn't been all over Edward, had I? I didn't even care about him, in all truth I had spent most of the nigh avoiding him. Well except when I went to get my camera...

"Jacob what are you talking about, what do you think you saw?" I queeried.

"I know more than you think, Bella." He responded darkly.

"Obviously you must know more than I do because I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is that I was at a party tonight that went wrong, and I come home to the love of my life kissing another girl." I stated, sobs starting to bubble in my throat.

"I didn't kiss her; she kissed me. She's Sam's cousin that's new to the Res. so they sent her here to hang with us. I told her about some of our issues; I didn't think she'd jump me."

I had to take a second to process what Jacob was saying.

"So wait... you didn't imprint on that girl?"

"Not on her or anyone else. It was all a big misunderstanding; you're the only one I love."

I sat there for a moment and let these words drift through my head. I was it; I was the only one he loved. Out of all the girls in the world, Jacob chose me. He chose to be with me, no matter what risk there was, no matter the strong possiblilty that it would end badly. He was willing to risk his happiness, for mine. He knew I could leave him for Edward at any moment, but he still took the risk and loved me.

With all these realizations hitting me, I felt extremely guilty. I crashed onto his lap and pressed my lips to his. I kissed him for a long time, and when I was finally done I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

" I'm sorry I doubted you, I just get so scared that you will leave me because it could happen so easily."

His eyes got tight as he murmured a single truth to me.

"You are my only love."

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the others. I'm having a bit of writer's block. Still I hope you liked it and are excited for more. Also I take suggestions to plot details, so if you have any feel free to share. Thanks lovelies.**


End file.
